


Beautiful Stranger

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [5]
Category: 2p!hetalia - Fandom, 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Al wears a sign that says "im gay and a bottom", Arthur tops for once in his god forsaken life, Butt Plugs, Clubbing, One Night Stands, Other, Trans Character, me projecting into Al, more like genderfluid......yall know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur kisses a sweet girl on a crowded dance floor, and is thrown into a night of pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, sugarplum." Came a voice over the booming speakers and music of the club. Arthur pulled his eyes up from his barely touched drink and squinted through the flashing colorful lights. 

Standing in front of him was a tall, beautiful lady with long curly hair down to her shoulders. Her hair was a dark, unnatural red that immediately piqued his interest. She was wearing a black skimpy dress that barely covered her ass, and a very fluffy shawl was draped over her shoulders. Her lips were dark with red lipstick, but through the flashing lights, he could see that it was smudged.

Arthur found himself looking away in humility and quickly downing the rest of his drink despite the burn in his throat. 

"What brings you here?" She asked in a smooth voice, sliding into the bar stool next to him. As she moved closer, he could smell the sweet perfume wafting off of her. 

"A drink," he answered back, casting a glance at her. Arthur wasn't drunk, but he felt dizzy.

"A drink? You could have gone anywhere for a drink."

"Well, you could've too. Unless you work here." He nodded to the dancers behind him, moving on poles and slowly losing bits and pieces of their clothing to a hungry lusting crowd. 

"I don't. Would you judge me if I did?" 

"Hm. I try not to judge people's jobs. Can I buy you a drink?" 

The lady smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and off her shoulder. "I thought you would never ask." 

Arthur pulled his gaze away again, ordering a drink for both of  them. Usually calm and collected, Arthur found his mouth dry, hands shaky and nervous. That's when he realized she'd been talking, and he hadn't heard a word she had said. He blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" 

She laughed, leaning close enough to settle her hand on his knee. He didn't move it. 

"I asked for your name, honeybee." 

"Oh. It's Arthur."

"Arthur? That's a nice name." 

"Thank you. What's yours?" 

"Just call me Al, honey." 

"Is it short for something?"

"You'll find out later, if you're lucky." She winked, and Arthur found his face heating up. Their drinks arriving gave something else for Arthur to focus on, downing some of his drink. "You British? How long are you in town?"

"For the week. I'm here for work."

The delight that crossed her face was hard to miss.

"Oh, really? Is it your first time over?"

 Arthur shook his head, eyes flicking down to see her hand moving up to hold his own. He was about to ask about what she did for work when she mocked a yawn.

"This small talk is killin' me, Artie. Dance with me," she purred, sliding out of the seat and up onto her heels. The strap of her dress slipped down off of her shoulder, exposing a large expanse of skin of her chest and shoulder. Arthur almost sighed at the sight. 

"I don't know. I can't dance." Arthur shook his head, even as Al pulled him out of his seat to stand. 

"You don't need to baby, just follow my lead." And before Arthur knew what was happening, Al was pulling him onto the sweaty mess of a dance floor. At first, Arthur wasn't too enthusiastic about the thought of being lead by a lady, but when she pressed her back against his chest and reached around to tangle her hands in his hair, all that was forgotten. 

Arthur's hands settled on her hips, moving with her through the deep bass thudding through the club. Al shifted suddenly, pressing her chest against the front of his. He pulled in a breath- though she wasn't that busty, she was tall enough to press her lips against the shell of his ear.

"You dance well," she said against his ear, her hot breath brushing against his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. He found himself pulling her closer, hands moving down to squeeze her ass. She let out a soft yelp, pushing into his hands. He rubbed a bit more at the warm skin, and startled when he felt something hard and metal poke at his hand. His eyesbrows pulled together in curiosity, and when she gasped upon him nudging it, he realized what it was and is face warmed up.

"So do you," he said back breathlessly, hand quickly moving up from her ass to the back of her head. He tilted her head up a bit and kissed her hard. Al kissed back with as much fervor, hands curling into his hair. Her mouth tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. 

The world seemed to slow down for a moment. He had no clue how long their bodies and lips moved together before Al pulled away, panting softly. 

She tugged on Arthur's shirt, pulling them backwards until her back was pressed against a far wall, and they were panting harshly against each other's lips. "Listen, baby, d'ya wanna get out of here?"  

Arthur mumbled some incoherent response, pressing into another bruising kiss. His hand trailed up her leg as she brought it up to press against his hip. It then snaked under her dress and she let out a whimper. When it landed between her legs, where he was expecting a smooth curve and wet warmth, was instead, a hard cock pressed against his hand. 

Arthur heard her suck in a breath. Out of arousal or anxiety, he couldn't tell. 

"Trans?" Arthur asked softly, squeezing her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She groaned.

"Maybe. D'ya care?" 

"No."

"Good. Or else I'd kick your ass," her voice turned into a pretty laugh and Arthur couldn't help but smile, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Can I take you home?" 

" _Yes._ " 

                                                                                                                            ~

"You're so hot, darling," Arthur muttered as they tumbled into his apartment, somehow clumsily making it to his bedroom. 

"Fuck yeah I am," Al shot back playfully, letting Arthur press her down into the bed and spreading her legs so Arthur could slot between them.

Arthur laughed softly, kissing down her jaw and leading to her ear, biting down on the lobe and pulling it with his teeth. She crooned lightly under him, back arching and pressing against his chest. 

"How do you want it?" 

Al whimpered at the question, mouth opening and closing. She had suddenly lost the confidence from the bar, instead speechless. 

"From behind? Do you like it from behind?" 

"Yes, yes, you read my fucking  _mind..._ "

She didn't get to properly finish her sentance, Arthur roughly flipping her over onto her hands and knees. He leaned over her, pressing kisses down her neck and over her spine.He pushed up the end of her dress, getting a good look at the base of the butt-plug bulging in her underwear. Al shivered and streched her hands in front of her, pulling open a drawer in Arthur's nighstand and clumsily patting around for condoms. When she found them, she tossed them back to him. 

"Put one on 'nd fuck me." 

"How romantic." 

"Shut up." 

Arthur chuckled, tugging her panties down to her knees and biting his lip. He gently took the base of the plug and wiggled it a bit. Al gave a proper moan, moving her hips a little bit as it shifted inside of her. Slowly, he pulled it out of her, eliciting another moan and Al slowly spreading her legs more for him. 

"So do you wear this for fun?" Arthur asked, reaching down to undo and peel off his own pants and underwear. 

"It's nice gettin' something special while you're grinding," she responded, reaching down with one hand to pull at her cock. "Plus, it keeps me streched for when I wanna bring home a nice-lookin man like yourself."

"Kinky." 

"Honey, you have no id-" Al's sentance cut off with a moan, Arthur's tongue suddenly sliding up over her hole. She immedietly pressed back for more, but was met with dissapointment when he pulled away. Instead, Athur pressed a lubed up finger into her.

Arthur head her let out a puff of air, pushing back on the slick finger. She laughed airily, peeked over her shoulder at him. "Do you just carry lube around with you."

"You never know when you need it." 

"Kinky." 

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully and slid another finger into her, mostly to coat the walls and less to strech her. Obviously she'd been streched enough with the help of the plug inside of her all night. 

Soon he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, pressing the head at her enterance. 

"Ready?" 

"Fuck yeah."

Arthur slowly pushed in, breath stuttering in plesure as he slid into her warmth. Al moaned under him, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets of his bed. Her thighs were trembling, obviously weak from the teasing and now him inside of her. 

He settled his hands onto her hips and pumped into her, moving her body with every thrust. He moaned, hips working in deep, methodical motions. Each thrust pulled a moan from Al, and he could feel her muscles tighten around him as he began to pick up speed. 

Arthur leaned forwards, draping his chest over her back to get a better angle. One hand came around, squeezing her chest and sliding a thumb over her nipple. 

"You're still so tight," he muttered against her ear, making her gasp. He trailed his tongue over the sensative skin and she thrust her hips backwards, pulling him deeper in. "Even after walking around with that thing in you, you're still so tight." 

"Good!" Al responded in a loud moan, wriggling under him to make him go faster. And he did, desperate to be inside of her. His nails dug a bit into her skin, but she didn't object in the slightest. 

Out of the two of them, Al was much louder, digging her hands into the bed and whispering curses. It drove Arthur mad, wanting to hear her beutiful voice call out for him. He hissed, pressing them down so her stomach was flush with the bed and he was practically laying ontop of her. She didn't seem to mind, probably getting friction against the bed with every thrust that Arthur gave into her. 

He buried his head into her neck, breathing in her perfume and the smell of sweat. Al twisted her head to the side, kissing the side of Arthur's head, then whimpering when he moved to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Oh my God," Al suddenly whispered against his lips, panting heavier against them. "I'm gonna cum, fuck-" She hissed and jerked her hips, cumming against the sheets. Her face screwed up in pleasure, and that's what drove Arthur over, grunting and cumming into the condom.

They panted together in the afterglow, and Arthur eventually had to roll off and out of her. He rolled off the condom and tossed it into a wastebasket before dropping back down on the bed, sweaty and still catching his breath. 

"That was good," Al muttered, slowly rolling over and sitting up straight. She seemed to grimance at her own cum on the bed and wiped it up with her hand. 

"Mm." Arthur responded, watching her and making a noise in disgust as she wiped the cum on her dress. "Aw, c'mon..."

"What?" 

"That's disgusting." 

"I get cum on my clothes all the time, sugar. A toss in the washer and it'll be good as new." 

Arthur rolled his eyes, but forgot about it as she stood to collect her things. "Stay the night." 

"No thanks. How do I know you aren't a murderer?" She winked at him. 

"If I was a murderer I would have killed you by now." 

"You drive a hard bargin, loverboy." Al sighed dramatically but still dropped into the bed. "I'll stay." 

"Let me get you something more comfortable to wear." He stood wearily and shuffled through his dresser. Eventually, he tossed her a pair of pajamas that looked like they would fit her. He too, changed into pajamas. 

"What a gentleman," she crooned, changing and folding her clothes to set on the nightstand.

"I try. Can I ask for your full name?"

There was a second of silence. "Alexa. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" 

"Mhm. Sometimes Allen. Got me?" 

"Yeah."

They smiled at him and dropped into bed again, wriggling under the covers. "Goodnight." 

"Mm. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda nervous about posting this one tbh,,I just hope people don't think I'm being weird by writing porn about a trans character yknow?? cause like I'm trans (nb) and v horny so im big projecting onto Al hh...Al be like: is a genderfluid icon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a smut chapter, just me havin some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes lets sayyy a year since the first chapter, for sake of the World Summit meetings

Arthur rubbed his forehead gently, trying to ease away the headache that was creeping up on him. Despite nodding off a bit during the meeting, Arthur was exhausted. He had stayed up all night working on his presentation, stressed that he had to present it today. Turns out, he was scedueled for tomorrow. Great. 

At least now the countries were breaking away for lunch- thankfully. He brifely considered going back to his hotel room and taking a nap for the two hours they got, but decided against it. He'd just come back to the meeting groggy and more tired than before. He stood up with a huff, picking up his heavy briefcase where it lay on the ground- a reminder of his forgetful nature. 

Arthur filed out of the room on his own. He was more than likely going to get something quick to eat by himself, then wander around a bit. He was slightly greaful that this meeting was in America- he felt somewhat more farmiliar with the place. But then again, that just meant Alfred trying to drag the countries around like they'd never been to his country before. 

Arthur laughed silently at the thought. If Alfred caught him- 

Then he heard the American's laughter as he stepped outside into the chilly New York air. 

Speak of the devil. 

Arthur ducked his head as he moved down the stairs. He wanted to eat in peace, not be talked at for the whole two hours. The only two hours of silence he would get untiil he got home and collapsed on his bed. He thought back to the last time he was here for a meeting. Well...Maybe it wouldn't be all bad. 

He made the mistake of thinking he was in the clear, when he heard Alfred's voice call out to him- boisterous as always. 

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred's voice rang after him, and he heaved a sigh. He turned on his heel to look back towards where Alfred was standing, a little down the sidewalk with somebody else that had their back to him. "C'mere, I want you to meet someone!" 

Arthur's face screwed into a frown. It was probably one of Alfred's weird human friends. Even the _thought_ of having a human friend was strange to Arthur. He sighed again and headed over to the two. 

"How many times to I have to ask you not to call me-" 

The sentance stopped in his throat as the stranger turned around to face him. 

Wild red hair pulled up into a ponytail. Pretty brown eyes. A mischevious, lopsided smile plastered onto plump lips that only got wider when the two of them made eye contact. 

For a second, Arthur felt like he couldn't breath. Alfred was talking, but he couldn't hear him.

"Alexa?" He blurted out without thinking, all the sound rushing back to his ears at once. Immedietly upon speaking, she laughed and Arthur felt his face warm up in embarassment. 

"Hey, sugarplum. Long time so see, huh?" Damn, her voice was just as smooth as it had been. "It's Allen right now, actually." 

"Right, right, uh..." He didn't know what to say, looking over at Alfred to avoid looking at Al for any longer. 

Alfred's eyebrows were pushed together as he frowned, glancing at Ale-Allen. "Wait, you guys know each other?" 

"No." Arthur answered at the same time Al said "Yes.", and Arhur's face heated up more. He could feel Al's eyes on him, which was making this whole situation so much worse. 

"Well..." Alfred said, shifting a little on his feet. "Um, Arthur, this is Al. They're my social counterpart. Al, this is-" 

"Arthur, I know." Arthur risked a glance at him, and he was grinning something rotten. "We've met before." 

Arthur's thoughts were racing. Al was...Alfred's..counterpart. He was a country. Well, kind of. Arthur had known some countries had counterparts like that- Hell, he even had one himself- but he didn't know Alfred's was still around after the Revolutionary war. He didn't even know Alfred  _had_ a counterpart until the War was already over. He especially didn't know that he would turn out to be so..... _hot._

Seriously, the two could not look more different. Where Alfred was tall and muscular, Al was more average and lithe than anything. And the  _hair-_ is that what Alfred would look like if he grew his out? In the new lighting, Arthur could see brown roots peeking through the red hair-dye, whereas Alfred was as blonde as they could come. And yet, so much of their facial structure was the same. How did he not notice it at the club? He'd been attracted to Alfred before, sure. But not in the way he was currently attracted to Al. God, why hadn't he noticed anything?

Suddenly he relized he'd been staring. 

"Uh- yeah!" He blurted out, snapping himself out of his thoughts, "We met last year. I uh, didn't realize you were a counterpart. That's- cool." 

Cool?! What is wrong with him?! He was losing his composure- shape up, Kirkland! 

"Yeah, and I didn't realize you were a country, loverboy." He purred back, stepping a bit closer. Arthur's breath hitched as he gently took his upper arm in his hand. "The UK, huh? I should have guessed earlier. Do you remember me during the Revolutionary War?"

Arthur was going to melt. He was going to go weak in the knees and melt and die. The sound of his voice, plus the gentle touch, sent a wave of heat flooding to his stomach. This was too much. 

"N..No, not really. We had a lot of soilders." He managed out. 

Al laughed, and Arthur had to stop himself from sighing. He didn't know that was funny, but he was glad to hear him laugh. "I was in the 55th Regiment- infantry. Ring any bells?" 

"Sorry. No such luck." He shrugged, and caught Allen pouting- yes,  _pouting,_ before the counterpart spoke again.

"Maybe I help could jog your memory. Surely you remember last yea-" 

"Hey, what the fuck is going on here?" Alfred's blunt interruption gave Arthur an excuse to look away, up at the blonde. "Am I missing something?" 

"No." Arthur snipped, grateful for the distraction and the quick second for the blood to drain from his cheeks. "Don't be nosy, it's impolite." 

"Nosy?! I'm not being..." Suddenly Alfred trailed off, looking between Arthur and Al. The brit could almost see the wheels churning in his head, and he suddenly gasped. 

"You fucked my counterpart?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw someones so hot you cant look at them straight on

**Author's Note:**

> http://deafseries.tumblr.com/
> 
> comments > kudos


End file.
